Fairy Tale
by Scriggy
Summary: A Norway x reader fanfic. You were relaxing at your holiday home, but then your brother was too lazy to go to the store so he sent you instead. On your way to the store, you have an unexpected encounter with a water spirit called Lukas. Little did you know, this meeting of fate would change your relitavely normal life forever as he forces you to help him on his graduation quest.
1. CH1: Unexpected beginnings

**Fairy Tale chapter 1**  
**A Norway x reader fanfic**

**Note: I do not own hetalia. And this is kinda set in an imaginary world... Hopefully it will get clearer as the story progresses :3**

* * *

**Reader POV**

I stared out into the endless clear lake. There was nothing else to do really, as the whole country was the same, just water and more water. The only things that made it really a 'country' was it's wooden huts on stilts and the boat system that were the only type of transport. Right now, I was in the country of Norgen, a cold but beautiful place. There was only a border of 2m land that bordered it from the neighbouring region of Svekland. Interestingly, It would become completely submerged if the tides increased. Although I prefer the busy markets of my hometown Cathelenta, I had to admit that this place had it's own beauty and uniqueness. There wasn't even a point in bringing my trusty dagger to the this peaceful country (unlike Cathelenta where you had to be always on your guard for pickpockets and robbers).

"(y/n)!" A voice shouted. "Go buy some food and boar hide please." It was my brother Iggy's voice. He was actually called Arthur but somehow it became Iggy...

"They only sell boar hide at the main-store and that's two days to go and another two to come back..." I replied getting some what annoyed.

"It's getting colder and I wanted to make a boar hide cape for our parents when they return, so please?" he pleaded.  
I actually was quite glad to get outside and do some exercise after staring out of the window waiting for our parents to return home for the past week.

"Fine then, you owe me one," i replied reluctantly, "but, I'll take three days food"

"Why three? You only need two."

"Well it's my treat for being so kind" I smirked as I sneaked some extra (y/fav food) into my bag. I actually couldnt wait to go outside, not that i'd admit to my brother.

And then :D

Jumping into the small canoe-like boat to untie the thick knot with a slash of my dagger, I pulled up the anchor. I then grabbed the paddle and moved swiftly, cutting through the once glassy and smooth water like a knife through butter, while creating dancing ripples. I soon neared the arch of ancient stone that marked the doorway of our area. Looking upwards to see quickening clouds swirling and making strange patterns, I noticed that it was getting colder and windier and just wished to arrive to the main-store soon tomorrow before I was blown somewhere by the wind.  
Shivering, I hugged my thin cape tighter and regretted not bringing more clothes and only bringing an old blanket and partially ripped pillow as my bed and shelter. I sighed and prepared for the night by throwing a the anchor down to the unimaginable cold depths of the cruel waters and tucked myself into the only thing that separated me from the biting cold.

Some time later

I woke up with a scream, I don't know why or how, but I felt like there was something near me, something very close. I had just remembered I was on a boat and I forced my eyes to open and scan the boat with my blurred vision. I saw the sparkling sea and the sun, half covered by the thick mists, and almost as if he was blended into the frosty landscape, there was a boy sitting on the other side of my boat. A boy. My mind was split between being confused on this whole absurd idea of a stranger about 1 meter away from me and the fact how absurdly attractive he was. He had almost white hair with a hint of beige yellow, matching the weird sort of robe he was wearing. His hair on one side was fasten by some sort of cross, and his eyes, the colour of the depths of the ocean, stared straight into my (y/c) eyes. I noticed how his eyes looked lifeless and glazed, but while I was thinking of all this, my natural reaction kicked in and I fumbled into my pocket for my dagger and stood up, struggling to keep my balance, facing him.

"I suggest you don't do that..." He said with a bored expression as the boat rocked from side to side alarmingly.

"I.. What... W-w-who are you?!" I stuttered, "give me a good reason not to kill you right now!" I was scared and confused, I could feel a red blush uncontrollably rushing to my cheeks. I wanted to get to know him, but my fear wanted to get rid of him. He was a threat as far as my training was concerned.

"Lukas Bondevik. Nice to meet you" he replied calmly, extending his hand as to greet me. I wasn't sure if I should take the hand or not. I took the time to sit down slowly and think about it. Moreover, I thought, I didn't even know which hand to take if I even did shake it. I had heard about this sort of greeting in the northern parts. Normally I would just give a kiss to both cheeks as a greeting. This was new to me.

"(y/n)... (y/n) (y/surname)..." I shook his right hand with my left hand cautiously, bending my wrist awkwardly and hoping that I didn't look like a fool... A ghost of a smile flashed across his emotionless face. It was so small, I doubted if I had just imagined it. However, that somehow reassured me and confirmed he wasn't just inhumanly emotionless.  
We sat there for a few awkward moments before anyone decided to talk, or even make the slightest move. I had so many questions to ask him, but I didn't know if it would be offensive to ask exactly What he was...

"What are you?!" I said subconsciously. I realised I had just said my thoughts out loud and covered my mouth as if I could push the words back in.

"I am one of the sea. Something you Landers may call 'water spirits'."He replied without taking any visible offence.

"So... what's that?" I asked wearily, starting to play with my (y/c) hair. My immediate awakening was finally starting to kick in and making me dosy.

"Well the world you know... It's actually split into parts. The east section is off-limits for your kind, right?"

"Yes," I replied, "my parents have been there a few times for a mission, but normally, the government bans all access to there." He nodded as if he had expected this. And he carried on.

"Well, there are different species in the east. They all have the ability to heal bit mentally and physically, and have wings with the ability to fly, so the ancient scripts say." He told me with a hint of admiration and another undefinable emotion."this is all top secret of course." He added quickly.

"And why are you telling me this?" I retorted back, not believing all he said.

"Well your going to get me there." He replied bluntly, shifting his eyes away from me as my (y/c) eyes widened in shock and I processed what he wanted from someone he met only a few minutes ago.

"Your joking!" I laughed loudly, realising the joke, breaking the peace of the once calm lake in the process.

* * *

**end of chapter 1. Wish iggy (England :D) was my bro TT^TT... **

**please review or something. It would make me really happy :D**


	2. CH2: Birth of a quest

**Fairy Tale chapter 2**  
**A Norway x reader fanfic**

**thanks views :) **  
**Does not own hetalia**

* * *

Reader POV

"Your joking, right?" I laughed. However, he looked serious. "So this isn't a joke?"

"No this isn't a joke. I would like your help to get me to lands of the east." He repeated slowly as if I were an idiot.

" and what makes you think that I'm going to help you?" I frowned. He leaned closer to me and whispered his bribe. He knew what my greatest dream was, and he could grant it.

"I'll think about it." Is what I said, although I had already agreed mentally.  
What was I saying to a complete stranger anyway? I asked myself. I had gotten so distracted my original task, I had forgotten what I even went out for.  
"Well, I'm going to the store now. I've already wasted too much time here" I said, waiting to see his reaction.

"You can't do that..." He replied dully. I was surprised. I would of thought that he would go all into panic mode.

"Whatever." I replied, grabbing my paddle and speeding towards the store which was now coming into sight.  
"Why do you need to go there?" I asked out of curiosity. I had already made up my mind to go, but I wanted to know his motive.

"If I told you some reasons would you say yes?" He offered.

"Hmm I'm not making any promises..." I smirked while flipping my (y/c) hair. He ignored my tone and told me about how his race had to find a partner from the land to go to the age ceremony held in the east as a final test. Not many of his type were left and that he would become an exile if he didn't complete the graduation quest.  
"...and only about ten graduate each year. It really depends on both the candidate and the partner."  
Honestly, I was surprised. It seemed a bit harsh to exile someone if they didn't complete an almost impossible test. "I never thought that it would be this important to you..."

"You seem to be strong and have potential. I'd say, you even come from a magical bloodline." He smiled to me. I was honestly flattered. Everyone had always compared me to my genius brother.

"Thanks... I'll try to help you" I whispered with my head down.

He nodded as he confirmed my answer.

A day later at home

"Oiiii! Iggehhhh!" I yelled as I kicked the door open. "I got your stuffs!"

"Oh, you arrived early, I was getting used to the peace. Leave it outside my door please." He called back. "Also, don't call me iggy or iggeh." he added. Lukas gave me a questioning look as to who 'Iggeh' was (well as close as questioning as his unchanging face could get).

"Can I call you Anglaterre then?" I mocked.

"Don't be a frog." Came my brothers reply. "Brother or Arthur are the only acceptable names."

"Well... Check this-"

"Don't become that hamburger git either."

"Lemme finish a sentence dammit" I replied annoyed. "As I was going to say, a guy is coming to live with us. it's fine if you don't want to meet him" I teased, waiting for my brother's hilarious reaction. Quick thumps rushed down the stairs as it neared me. I was looking forward to this.

"(y/n)... What the-" he stared at Lukas if he was an alien. "Ok, First, why is a random GUY staying, no, even in the house?! What are you thinking? Is he going to sleep in the same room as you?! Why didn't you ask me first? I wouldn't of even accepted FYI. Anyway if it was a GIRL I would consider it. But a BOY?! That's a no-no. And what if..."

My brother rambled on, like the Iggy he is as I dragged Lukas away from my ranting brother. He was over protective but it showed the occasional sweet and protective side of him. I rolled my eyes and stopped outside the guest room.

"Here's where your going to be living until we get home, Lukas." He paused, staring at the room. It was a decent room really, equipped with a connected bathroom and a double bed. The sheer curtains allowed beams of gentle evening light shine into the room, illuminating it with a yellow glow. He nodded in thanks as I closed the door behind me.

A few cups of tea later

After my brother finally calmed down, we explained Lukas's situation. Iggy was actually quite interested in Lukas. He was the first 'water spirit' he had seen. Although we finally came to the agreement of letting Lukas stay, my bro had whispered a few deadly _(threats)_ words of warning to the poor boy.

It was revealed later that Lukas fed off seaweed, a plant in the water, and could just drink sea water. It was convenient for him to travel in or out of water as he could breathe in water and air. He could also control the wind and waves to some extent. I drew closer to Lukas's strange personality and even my bro opened up to him bit by bit with their obsession of fairies and magical creatures. We would sometimes go to a mini trip around Norgen with the help of his wind ability, and as the days grew by, I had become more familiar and close with the way of the water and the water spirits.

* * *

**There will be POV changes by the way (probs next chapter) sorry it's so short x3**


	3. CH3: Airexpress

**Fairy Tale chapter 3**  
**A Norway x reader fanfic WOW 21 views / thankyou all so verymuch **

**(even if there is only one reviewer/follower/favoriter, thankyou huge potter fan 3)**  
**Does not own hetalia (and never will TT_TT)**

* * *

Reader POV  
As the holidays were nearing the end, and my parents came back, they received Lukas well as water spirits had helped them in the past. Tomorrow, we would have to board airexpress, the long distance train that offered the smoothest and fastest ride home. It was rather expensive, but my parents were rather rich from the last mission they got which was slaying ice baboons to get their thick fur and to protect the little village that they were constantly raiding. Their mission was a region away from where Iggy and I were. I wish to be like my parents when they were young one day, dancing with death, carrying my trusty dagger and throwing knives. Quite a difference from your wanna-be models, but That was my ideal life, not getting married to some rich bloke and be their personal maid. Ugh no... That was the fate of my auntie. Her life wasted as a prisoner of the house.

I stared at Lukas, he was reading a book on tourist spots of Cathelenta while playing with his hair cross that he had always worn on his hair. I stared at it for a while longer and unable to maintain my curiosity any longer, I asked the question I had been bursting to ask, "what's that hair clip for?"

He looked up from the book and replied,  
"it helps amplify my magic"

"So it's like a wand?"

"Mhm" he nodded.

"You said I had the potential to do magic."

"Yes, it is quite strong in your bloodline. Maybe you should ask your brother."

My stomach rumbled like an angry monster. AWKWARD I thought, as I got up and helped myself to some bread, Lukas had gotten accustomed to normal food now.  
"Bread?" I asked.

"Yes please" he replied, not looking up from the book.

I started cutting the crispy loaf and asked, "Tomorrow we pack for the trip back to the land" Lukas's eyes seemed to lighten up at this."well what will you pack?" I added.

"Can my friends come?" He responded, not answering my question.

"We've already booked the tickets, it's too late." I replied.

"They will be fine in my bag though." I wondered if he was talking about his fairy friends that only him and my brother could see.

"Hmm. If it fits, I guess it's fine."

Few days later on the airexpress~~~

Lukas stared out of the window in amazement. He was wearing near-normal clothes for once and he looked pretty good. It was a simple sailors shirt that used to be my brother's. It even had a matching beret. I had the shirt's size adjusted a little to fit him, and I'll admit, I did a pretty good job. I admired the my work and Lukas's bored face. He noticed almost immediately that I was staring at him and gave me a questioning look.

"Do I look weird...?" He asked quietly. I wish he knew I was staring at him because he looked so cute.

"Nonononono I was just looking at you" I replied a bit flustered.

"I see" a little smile crept to his face.

"You excited?" I blurted, desperate for the conversation to carry on.

"Hmm.. Yeah, I guess" he replied looking back at the window. Well, that was that. I failed miserably to carry a conversation that was more than 5mins with him AGAIN. Great work (y/n), I thought to myself, now you just made things awkward...  
We sat there awkwardly for a bit, nothing really going on.  
"Well to be honest, I'm a little... Scared?" He said as if it was a question. I was surprised by the him suddenly speaking and the fact that for once, I didn't have to start the conversation.  
"Well, it's nothing to be scared of, I mean everyone is really nice and they're normally quite excited about new comers..." I replied, smiling. I bet I looked pretty cool as my (y/c) hair flew from the wind as the sun made my face shine. Lukas seemed to think so too as he smiled a bit more.

Lukas POV  
She smiled to me, her face shining as the sunlight hit her face. It was quite funny on how she tried to look cool while squinting. I looked at my clothes. It was 'normal' land clothes but I couldn't help but think if I could ever get used to it.  
I went back to staring to the window and gazed outside. This was amazing, the water seemed so far away, the furthest I've been away from it. The sun shone it's rays of light onto the sea and it responded back by bouncing the light back, some which reached my eyes and made me squint. I missed the water already, I miss the smooth, cold water flowing past my skin, the feeling of freedom with no restrictions of going up or down in the water. On land, you could only move where there was solid ground. As I trailed away with my thoughts, I listened to the faint noise of wind going past the train, I slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

**First Lukas POV :D I hope it turned out well, and not too ooc... I promise to lengthen the chapters (maybe some day in the distant future :3) **

**Also, soz for all the random fluff. I thought it may be good to deepen their friendship before the 'Norway x reader' thing starts ang they begin to love each other :D**

**Thankyou sooooooo much for reading up to here even if you dont comment or say hi xD (im jking :P)**


	4. CH4: Before (Part 1)

**Fairy Tale Chapter 4**  
**A Norway x reader fanfic**

**Still doesn't own hetalia and never will ;-;**

* * *

Reader POV  
Before I knew it, I was asleep. I had been examining Lukas's cute sleeping face. It was adorable how his long lashes brushed his face, and how how his cheeks were squished to once side as he leaned on the window with it. It reminded me of my adorable Spirit Hound, Kristina. I had slept peacefully, and when I was woken up by the loud bell to signal our landing, I shook Lukas awake as he rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window and saw the land for the first time.

Lukas POV  
I rubbed my eyes with my hand and squinted outside with my blurred eyes. I saw... Well, land I guess. I opened my eyes wider in wonder and looked to the solid ground. It was strange and amazing. There was a path outlined by many green little hairs that grew out of ground. There was so much colour, more than I had ever seen in one place. It was overwhelming. Little red caps with white spots stood on the ground alongside delicate pastel flowers that surrounded the whole area.  
(Y/n) tugged my sleeve and signalled me to go. I stood up, picked up our bags and followed her towards the exit. As I reached the exit, I put my foot up, hesitant to stand on the land. (Y/n) smiled at me encouragingly as I put my stepped down for the first time, onto the earth.

Reader POV  
It was quite entertaining to see Lukas step onto the ground. He gasped silently as he realised it was indeed very solid ground. I had missed the earthy smell of land and I took a deep breath, smelling a woody smell without the smell of sea, a scent I had gotten used to over the past few weeks. He took a few more steps on the earth, and I followed. I showed him to our carriage pulled by two gorgeous winged horses owned by my parents. I knew we would arrive at the school in less than two hours as they were strong and fast fliers.

Lukas held the door to our carriage like a proper gentlemen as I hitched my skirt up to play the part and sat down on the padded white leather seats. Lukas followed me in and shut the door. I waved to my brother who was coming on the next carrage. He gave me a smile and a wave, but as soon as I began to turn away, his face morphed into a face of 'touch-my-sister-once-and-I'll-kill-you-git' face for Lukas who was still looking at Iggy. After we took off, I waved to my brother one more time as I knew I wouldn't see him for a few weeks as he lived in the senior part of the school. As I turned back to face the front, i saw Lukas turning away from the window to face me and give a tiny smile.

about 30mins later

I had always known that the trips were boring, but this time, it was awkward and boring. And I thought even one of them was enough. I sighed as I recalled that for the first 5 mins, it was perfectly fine. 10 mins later, it was just awkward. Now I'm completely bored with all the awkwardness. ' Awkwardness', I thought. Was that even a word? And who even came up with the name awkward anyway? It sounded like a noise that a chicken would make in my opinion. My thoughts were cut short as I felt something cold on my hand. Turning to see what it was, I saw that it was Lukas's hand. I looked in surprise at it. He was looking straight ahead with his usual poker face, but I swear there was just a hint of colour on his cheeks. YOLO I said to myself as I lowered my face onto his shoulder. It was surprisingly hard. Now, I just hoped that he wouldn't see my bright red , I fell into a deep sleep.

The carriage shook as something hit the side of it. "Lukas!"I screamed. However, he was nowhere to be seen. I looked out of the window desperately. We were above the ocean. In some ways, that was good. At least something would break the fall. However, the ocean looked cruel and unwelcoming. Its salty smell filled my nose and the feeling of hatred surrounded me. The reigns of the winged horses flapped in the wind as I desperately tried to crawl towards them. The last thing I would want was to be in the carriage if it sank. As if by fate, something sharp cut the reigns and the carriage dropped towards the sea at a dizzying pace as I watched the horses fly away like angels from this horror scene.

"You'll reach your terminal velocity if you fall from here," My brother grinned. "I calculated it" he had said with a smug face.

"What's that bro?" A little me asked my brother innocently.

That memory was from the first time I had been in a carriage. I thought as the scene died away from my head. Now, It was raining heavily and it was hard trying to crawl out from the carriage. Finally, my hand found the slippery handle as I pushed the door open, eyes blurring from the water. I pushed myself off and dived, as I heard the carriage collapse and cave into where I had been seconds before.

* * *

**As always, Thankyou for reading! **

** I promise im not going mad… Although you may think so from that ^ .**

**Ill be having exams for the next week although I will try my best to post some new chapters :P**


End file.
